


The Arc Syndrome

by Big_Diesel



Series: The House of RWBY Collection [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Comeplay, Dark Comedy, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Harems, Human Experimentation, Incest, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Experiments, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Son Complex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vanilla, Virginity, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Step into the world of Jaune as he is a likely/unlikely participant in a harem. See as his sisters, his mother, his classmates, his teachers, and those around him who crush on the blonde go at whatever lengths to capture his heart. Rather if he wants it or not. Mishaps, misadventures, love, and the occasional competition from rivals in the quest to capture his heart. {AU}





	1. A Random Arkos Moment

_**Ladies and gentleman. May I FINALLY present to you, a random, VANILLA Arkos moment!** _

It was a quiet Friday morning as Pyrrha Nikos was stirring in her bed. School was to be attended but decided to take the day off. It wasn't an executive decision. A dutiful, diligent renowned huntress deciding to play hooky. She grinned as she snuggled deep into her pillow. She was tickled, excited, as if why this particular Friday was making her perky and giddy. She nuzzled her nose in the pillow, gripping it tightly as she relished in the afterglow of having the bed to herself. She knew she was not going to have another opportunity in the near future, so she took advantage.

She was rubbing through her hair, feeling relaxed in the warm confines of her bed. She licked her lips, tucking it tightly with her teeth as she let out a small moan. Her breath became labored. She was feeling good by the feeling of the silk sheet she put on the night before. She enjoyed the finest of things. She waited for the opportunity since Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie went on a retreat with some students from Beacon.

So, this was well-deserved, she thought to herself.

She was still moaning, the touch of the silk was arousing her in such a way. Or at least, she was telling herself that was the sole reason. The blanket was moving, bobbing up and down in the region where her groin was located. She let out a small laugh as she felt the pleasure of what was occurring down there. A presence that she recognized for the very presence had spent the night with her. So, she sort of lied to herself that she was alone. How could she tell the others that she was spending her Friday with the adorable dorky blonde that she loved the most? The one that was dubbed Vomit Boy. The one that she admired from afar. The one who coined their partnership as Arkos.

"There, right there," she moaned to her lover, licking her lips, clenching her fingers to the sheet with all of her might to not produce an audible orgasm to alert unsuspecting roommates. "Keep playing with my kitty. Make it purr. Make it wet and hungry for your tongue." Pyrrha knew that Jaune Arc was far from being gifted at giving oral. Nevertheless, she loved his efforts. She allowed him entry as her juices were pouring to his tongue.

"Whatever you wish, my princess," he said from within the confines of her blanket.

"Stick your tongue further, dear," she said. "I want you to give to me like last time." She hissed. "You almost got me there."

"Yes, my dear," he replied as he continued.

Their relationship was to a remain a secret. It wasn't that there were ashamed of their love, but it was the reactions that were to follow. Pyrrha knew the neverending attempts of Ruby's pursuit to the blonde. Yang's additional practice of one-on-one sessions with him. Even with Weiss' tsundere nature, a woman knows when affections were stirring. And the last thing the redhead wanted to do was hurt her friends' feelings. She couldn't tell Lie Ren and Nora. Lie Ren wasn't much of a concern, but it was Nora and her loose lips. Until they felt comfortable, they would announce when the time was right.

Jaune raised his head from the pillow. "My Oum, it is hot." Pyrrha wanted to attack when seeing his body in full view. The body of an Adonis, she thought as she craved more of his body. Her groin was stirring, frothing and aching for more of his throbbing member.

He pressed his lips against her as they continued their make-out session. She was wearing her green nightgown, his favorite. He kissed her on her chin and went down to her collarbone, releasing a moan from Pyrrha. He massaged the area with feathery kisses that made her cringed with pleasure. Her toes were curling, grabbing the sheets from their bed. It has been recent that Jaune was becoming more assertive, which she didn't mind.

Pyrrha, with her free hand, wrapped around his neck, rubbing the spot that was sensitive and sensual for Jaune. His eyes widened on sight as a smile spread from her. With her other hand, she reached into his pajamas to awake his "third leg."

"Pyrrha," Jaune tried to muster from his lips. She silenced him with another kiss. Her turn to be assertive, she grabbed him and turned him over to his side of the bed. Her hand never letting go of his penis. She massaged it until it was fully erect.

"Baby," he said.

"Shh, let this huntress have some fun," said Pyrrha. "There is more to discovery than just Grimm and sparring." She giggled, exposing her smile. She licked her lips as she made gentle licks around his nipples. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he grunted out sounds. He tried to use his hand to massage her ass. He grabbed his hands around it and pressed hard. It felt soft, giving him more desire to taste more of her ripe fruit.

She clicked her tongue. "No, sir. You had your fill. It's time to get mine." He lied motionless as he felt his woman pulled down his sweatpants along with his boxers. She pulled them down until it hit his feet. He saw as her eyes gazed at his dick in full erection. The sight of his precum leaking from his dick excited her. In her mind, she had plans for it. "Is that a Crocea Mors in front of me or you are just that  _excited_ to see me?" She flicked it playfully.

"Pyrrha, it's still too early. We don't need to alert the others," cautioned Jaune. She pressed her finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. She opened her mouth and welcomed his throbbing member into her mouth. He felt the intensity of heat coming from her mouth on his dick. She licked his dick from the shaft to the phallus. He wanted to move, but she slapped his chest teasingly.

She shifted her fingers up and down his dick making it sensitive as she played with his balls in her mouth. Being double-teamed by extremities and her lips made him approached climax as sooner as he could think. As he was on the verge to climax, she tightly wrapped her fingers around his dick, delaying the climax.

"Not yet, my love," she said teasingly. "This sweet, sweet kitty is going to give you lots and lots of loving." She nuzzled her nose on his balls, exciting his dick to full attention.

She grabbed as much of her titties as she could as she wanted to sandwich it with his dick. She grabbed her titties and rubbed it against his dick, which began licking precum again. The clear liquid made a river down her breast, making it a source of lubrication as she played with his dick.

Jaune's leg was kicking in pleasure as this was the first time that he had ever received a "tit fuck," or Yang would have called it, a  _paizuri_.

"Does it feel good," she asked him while continuing to massage his dick.

"Yes, it does," said Jaune as his mind was going into different directions at once.

"Here's more," said Pyrrha , "Watch this." She drew her tongue from her mouth and started flickering it with his hole. She made circles around the phallus. She giggled while performing the wonderful, but sinful act.

Jaune was caught in the biggest rapture of love to ever occur in his life. He stood in disbelief as his woman was sucking and playing with his dick with her tits. Meanwhile, she was massaging his balls with her free hand. He never experienced that kind of pleasure in his life, aside from playing with himself.

"I am starting to get close, baby," mustered Jaune. His breaths were becoming deeper, exciting her as she intensified the pleasure.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know, Pyrrha. Oh, my Oum. Oh, my Oum. Pyrrha, I am coming," yelled Jaune as he released all of his sperm into her mouth. Like a loaded weapon, he emptied out a full clip of sperm into her mouth. With each spurt, she tightly wrapped her lips. She used her hand to get the pressure points of his dick. Once they were finished, she opened her mouth to show that she swallowed all of his contents.

She let out a naughty sigh as she had a devilish grin on her face. "What you have witnessed is the living testament of a pro at work. This is just the beginning, my beloved."

She reached on top of him and gave him a deep kiss. He tangled his tongue with her, exchanging whatever contents they had. He tasted his leftover semen. It was very salty, but he didn't care.

She stood over him, gradually riding her valley against his throbbing member. "I am about to take you to heaven, baby." She nibbled on one finger, playfully displaying a pout. "Do you want to go to heaven with me?"

He displayed a bedeviling smile. "Be my angel then, my princess."

She grabbed his dick and rubbed the shaft to get it hard once more. She was close to placing it to her entrance when she received a phone call.

"Shit, I thought I have turned it off," she said aloud. She looked to Jaune. "Tell me who it is for me, baby."

Jaune obliged as he reached for his cell phone. "Whoa!" He partially sat up as he extended his hands to Pyrrha. "It's Professor Goodwitch!"

Pyrrha took the phone and answered it on the third ring.

"Hello," she asked gently.

"Hello isn't the right choice of words, Ms. Nikos," she replied sternly. "It is a few minutes since class began and I don't see you or Mr. Arc in my class. I don't see you two in the next thirty minutes, then guess who is cleaning the gym shed after school this evening?" She hung up the phone.

She cursed under her breath. She looked to Jaune as he, too, was smiling. "Cockblocked by Goodwitch." She got out of bed and stepped into the bathroom. Jaune stood and wanted to join, but she stopped him at the door. "Sorry, babe, you have your own bathroom and we are about to be late"

Jaune remembered that although he was in a relationship with her, she often played the role of the head. As he left, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss again. She wrapped both of her arms as they share each other's love.

"You have to realize when I am serious or not, baby," she said teasingly. "Come inside with me. I am in a mood for some pleasure downstairs myself."

"It's never easy with you, Pyrrha," said Jaune as he smiled.

"And back at you," said Pyrrha as she grabbed him in the bathroom and closed the door.

"Do you think we have time for a quickie."

"You better be quick because I am in the mood."

_**This concludes a random Jaune and Pyrrha moment. Until next time, everybody!** _


	2. A Random Jaune Moment

_**Ladies and gentlemen, a random Jaune moment in class….** _

The sound of the bell confirmed dismissal of the class. Jaune couldn't help but be relieved for Professor Port's class was his final class of the day. As he was beginning to go into his passive mode of putting on his earphones to listen to quality trap music, Professor Port stopped him at the foot of the door.

"Afternoon, Mr. Arc," sounded the excitement of his professor. "Would you care to come with me for a few moments with a brief chat."

A bit startled, he asked. "Did I do anything wrong?"

The professor slapped him on his back. "Of course not, son. I need you to do a little demonstration with some member for practice." He bumped his shoulder. "I even give you extra credit."

Jaune already made arrangements with Pyrrha after school to spend time together. He scratched the back of his head. "Will it be long?"

"Not too long, Mr. Arc," said Professor Port. "I just wanted to see how a master perfects his techniques."

Knowing that extra credit would hurt to improve his grades, he decided to work with the professor on his quest. As a young huntsman in training, he stood by his word with his request. He couldn't help it for it was his creed: "An Arc never backs down on his word."

Professor Port used the training room of Professor Goodwitch to conduct his afterschool training. On the way to the class, Jaune asked what they were doing. Professor Port answered that they were helping some new recruits on how to control certain creatures. The moment he stepped into the room, he saw the ogling eyes of the all-female team.

Professor Port extended his hands to the freshman team. "This Lindsey, Kara, Arryn, and their leader, Barbara. They are known as Team BLAK."

Jaune politely bowed to the members. One of the girls, particularly the raven haired, blue eyed woman was giving the blonde alluring looks.

"Team BLAK is the up and coming team. They are the best in my opinion," said Professor Port. "I know your team last year did a wonderful job." He pointed to the tall, blonde blue-eyed girl who he identified as Barbara. "Barbara here is my honor student. She is growing stronger by the day."

She blushed. "It's nothing, professor. I just learned from the best." She extended her hands to Jaune. "My name is Barbara. I am finally glad to make your acquaintance."

He bowed once more, extended his hand to the leader. "Nice to make your acquaintance." She responded by greeting his hand with a kiss.

"The pleasure is all  _MINE_ , Mr. Arc," she replied alluringly which was met with giggles with the other teammates.

The moment was interrupted by Professor Port as he grunted. "Anyway, I wanted you, Mr. Arc, to show these girls a demonstration of your techniques. If you don't mind."

The clock on the wall concerned him as he didn't contact Pyrrha. He wanted to make a call, but the professor was bringing out the cages. He cursed under his breath when seeing his obstacles: an Ursa, a Griffon, and a Beowulf.

 _Son of a bitch,_ he thought to himself when seeing his obstacles.  _Can a brother get a break for two seconds to be with Pyrrha?_

The shorter blonde, who was identified as Kara whistled. "He has a lot of  _hard_ work to keep him coming?"  _Other girls' dreams are looking grim after I take this stud home._

Arryn nodded her head affectionately. "I am excited to see him work his body to the fullest."  _I heard good things about this lad. I want him to work his body. Is it getting hot in here or what?_

Barbara fixed her lips. Her eyes trailed from his feet to the top of his head. "Be as it may, ladies, I want to see this blonde work."  _And to think my cell phone is being repaired right now. The "My Pony" song would have fit the occasion._

Jaune cracked his knuckles as the obstacles were upon him. He withdrew his weapon, the Crocea Mors.  _Forgive me, Pyrrha, for time. I will make it up to you. I promise!_ The Beowulf charged into the blonde. With his weapon, he immediately aimed for his leg, completely slicing the creature. The Griffon came next and took advantage by jumping on top of it, taking control of the creature while using his shield to defend himself from the injured Beowulf. With the Griffon in control, he finished off the Beowulf by slashing from the bottom of its' stomach to severing his neck. Blood spilled and landed on his body.

Meanwhile, the members of Team BLAK were waving their ends in the midst of the excitement.

His job wasn't finished. He licked his lips as his next contender, the Ursa was upon him.  _This one is for you, Pyrrha._ He jumped into the air to jam his sword at the head of the Ursa, rendering it useless before it landed on the ground. As he was flying in mid-air, the Griffon caught his fall.

As he thought the demonstration was finished, Professor Port gave him that extra credit. Two Grimms, on the prowl and ready to kill.

"Show us how your skills work to these lovely ladies," shouted Professor Port.

The first Grimm headed for the blonde. He stood up on the Griffon, riding it as if it was a hoverboard and eyed the Grimm. Immediately, he used his weapon to slice its wings. It immediately collapsed and landed on the ground. Suddenly, he was surprised by the second Grimm. It picked him up from the Griffon and flailing him in the air.

"Not today," he grunted as he retrieved his weapon to slice the leg of the Grimm. It screeched loudly but refused to give up Jaune. Jaune made a second attempt with its other leg. The Grimm let him go. He was falling in the air. He closed his eyes as he trusted his instincts. The moment he was close to the ground, the Griffon came and caught his fall.

"Remarkable," cried Professor Port.

The girls were clapping, approving of Jaune's demeanor as he fought the monsters. He landed the Griffon to the ground and hopped off of it. He was panting loudly. As Professor Port wanted to congratulate him, he held his hand. "I need a second. I need a second."  _Oum in heaven, and on a Friday. At least I am going to get that extra credit for the class._

"Excellent work, Mr. Arc. I wouldn't expect nothing less." Professor Port applaud as he returned the Griffon back to its' cage. He locked the cage. He put his eyes back on the girls. "So, ladies, what do you think?"

A slow clapped was followed by the leader, Barbara. "Perfect. I think he is perfect. He is an excellent contender." She looked to the ladies that were giving him more alluring looks. "I think he is perfect, professor. We can take it from here."

Jaune raised his eyebrows in the words she just said. "Say what?"

Professor Port patted him on his back. "Oh, didn't I mention it to you, your extra credit is these girls." He displayed a subtle grin. "You see, Mr. Arc, I promised these girls a master that can  _perfect_ his techniques." He winked. "I didn't say in just his fighting abilities."

Barbara licked her lips as she swayed her body to his direction. "We promised Professor Port a date with Professor Goodwitch if he was able to bring a boy that can perform." She winked at the blonde. "You are definitely no substitute for us."

"You're kidding, right," questioned Jaune to Professor Port.

The professor bumped his shoulder once more. "Oh, no, sir, I am not. I promised these ladies a good time. What's the matter? You don't want to be rude in front of these ladies, don't you?"

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat. "The thing is I have a..." It was interrupted when the petite redhead woman came in between Jaune and Barbara. "What Lindsey wants, Lindsey gets." She eyed Professor Port. "You can take it from here. He will be in good hands."

Professor Port nodded, tossing the key to Arryn. "Be sure to lock up finishing, girls." He swayed his hands to Jaune. "Have fun, Jaune, ladies. My evening with Glynda awaits." He closed the door behind him, leaving Jaune alone with the temptress members of team BLAK.

"Hey, Arryn. Did you actually arranged the date with Professor Goodwitch," asked Barbara.

Arryn shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. He is gone, isn't him." She glared at Jaune. "Time to claim our prize."

Jaune was about to head for the exit until Lindsey caught hold to him. "No, no, no, Jauney. You have some extra credit to work with us." He immediately felt Lindsey's hands unbuttoning his pants. He tried to run, but fell to the floor.

"Hold his hands, Arryn and Kara," said Barbara. Jaune felt hopeless as he witnessed the blossoming teens undoing their uniforms. The sounds of their grunting and moaning alerted his middle man.

"I hope you don't have any plans," smirked Barbara. "Because you have to treat us fairly and equal. That's the Beacon Academy's principal."

_**About an hour earlier...** _

Somewhere in a certain dorm room at the Beacon Academy, Pyrrha Nikos was lying in bed reading Loud House fanfiction through a scroll. With a plate of pancakes Nora baked next to her bed, she had enough to keep herself busy for the time being.

"This Lincoln character is interesting," said Pyrrha while smiling. She took a piece of a pancake, inhaling the contents in her mouth. "He is so sweet. Well, not like these pancakes. That alone is reserved for Jaune. Next to pancakes, that is the sweetest of cakes."

She closed her scroll, deciding that she had read enough fanfiction for the day. It was finally the weekend and she had some time on her hands. She knew that Jaune wasn't available for another hour.

She couldn't take her mind from reading the Loud House fanfiction. Something about seeing Lincoln submit to other women turned her on. Just the thought of dominating a boy was making her moist. She didn't mind when Jaune dominated her, but often she wanted the other way around. She licked her lips, licking the residue of syrup, though there was another kind of syrup she wouldn't mind tasting.

She paused, seeing the members of Team BLAK passing through. She waved to each of them. As they left, she stuck her tongue out while lowering her eyelids with her finger. "Damn harlots!"

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.  _I sense four bitches trying to put their hands on my man. Barbara!_

"That. Bitch. Is. So. Fucking. Dead!" Pyrrha thought of some of the things the girls of Lincoln's harem did to protect their man. "Jauney, please be ready when I am going to have my way with you. And Barbara, please prepare to fucking suffer. Either support me and my Jauney or die for your pride. That sweet pancake is mine!"

Nora was eating her pancakes along with Lie Ren as they saw Pyrrha walking out with her Milo.

Swallowing the pancake, Nora asked. "Where are you going, Pyrrha?"

"Hunting!"

Lie Ren and Nora looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. "Have fun," replied Nora. Pyrrha walked out of the dorm and slammed the door.

Lie Ren put down his book to look at Nora. "You do know that Pyrrha is after someone, right?"

"She is a lover like everybody else. And who am I to stop people from true love?"  _That's because she places harm, then I am one step closer to getting with Jaune. Play wisely, Pyrrha, for I, too, want a taste of that particular pancake._

_**Jaune has a lot to deal with on his hands. I wish him lots of luck. This concludes a random moment with Jaune at school.** _

_**To be continued….** _

_**For the readers who are confused at the latter part of the chapter, read my Loud House parody, "No Matter How I Look At It, It's Still You Girls' Fault" for clarity. Don't worry. No crossovers in this series.** _


	3. Another Random Arkos Moment

_**Ladies and gentleman, another Arkos moment….** _

Jaune blew the eraser dust from his drawing paper. What he couldn't do with his mouth, his hands compensated. It wasn't often that Jaune drew manga. He never had dreams of becoming a mangaka, but it was a guilty pleasure besides guitar playing. He scanned the scenery, thinking if he should work more on the backdrop or leave it be for now. It didn't matter as he stretched his hands while yawning. His Grimm-shaped clock on the wall displayed the time of eleven in the evening.

He cracked his knuckles before putting his acrylic pen down. He turned around from his chair to face the bed. "My drawing has seen another day and it is finished, more or less."

"Finally!" Pyrrha was lying on his bed glancing through social media. She was wearing her normal nightgown. She wasn't in the mood to be sexy. Especially if she was sort of mad about what had occurred earlier. She made a loud yelp before clapping her hands. "Yes! I knew I was going to be presented on this page."

Jaune was digging into his ear as he scooted himself beside Pyrrha. He looked over her cell phone. "WorldStar?" He blew a raspberry into the air. "Really, Pyrrha? That nonsense." She put her fingers to her lips, promoting silence to the surprised blonde. She pursed her lips. "It is because of their  _nonsense_ that they put themselves into the position." She wrapped her arms around his neck so that she can see what she had done to put herself on the page.

The video was titled, "Redhead Knocks the BLAK Outta Leader." Jaune's stomach churned when moments entered his brain when Pyrrha stormed into the room with her weapon in hand. Barbara positioned her cavern to his dick when Pyrrha headed to his direction. He didn't remember much for he was knocked unconscious, but the video showed details that happened following it. "Ouch," exclaimed Pyrrha. "I told that bitch I was something fierce. If anyone comes close to my man, then prepare to have a benefactor, a funeral director, and an audience; for it is going to be quite a show." She snickered loudly while watching the video again. It lasted only two minutes, but enough for the redhead to singlehandedly attacked and subdued the members of team BLAK unscathed. She showed her muscles. "Nothing can mess with these pythons." She then looked to Jaune, whose attention was focused on his cell phone.

She pouted her lips. "Jauney, you are supposed to root for me."

He turned over to her. "For attacking a person because of sheer jealousy. You know I don't condone to violence."

"I know snuggle bear, but you are my man. Nothing more, nothing less." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know I love you until the ends of the Earth." Jaune wouldn't budge. Her eyes widened. She reached over to the nightstand where he kept his Twizzler candy. She pulled a piece and poked him with it. "I am sorry, snuggle bear," she smirked lovingly while poking him with it. "I am sorry."

Jaune didn't respond, but he knew at some point he was going to give in to the redhead.

"I am sorry, snuggle bear," she said while continuing to poke him with the Twizzler.

"Fine, fine. All is forgiven." He took the Twizzler and put it in his mouth. "Use these tools how they should be used, sweetheart. As an instrument of blowing flavors."

Pyrrha giggled before getting on top of his chest. Her hands glided to his stomach where she applied pressure. "I know you, Jauney. You can never keep grudges."

He turned away while blushing. "Yeah, yeah. Promise me you won't put yourself in that position again."

She trailed her fingers down his neck. "Promise me that  _you_ won't put yourself in that position again."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Stick a dirty needle in my eye."

He wrapped his arms around her back. "An Arc never backs down on his word."

"That's my sweetheart." Their eyes met each other. Pyrrha peered closer where they were nose apart from each other. "How did she kiss?"

"What?"

"How was her kiss? Barbara's I mean?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

" _Yes!_ Now, sugar!"

Jaune felt her breath hovering over his face. It was labored, therefore she was asking a serious question. "Her kiss felt like a dog was licking you."

"A dog?"

"Yeah!"

"Like a poodle, a chihuahua, or a pit bull?"

"Is this necessary?"

Pyrrha took hold of his face so she can have his attention. "Yes, my love. Some other girl touched your lips. Therefore, I must know."

"A poodle, okay. A poodle."

Pyrrha relaxed her grip but still kept it on his face. "What kind of poodle?"

Jaune sighed. "Oum in heaven, you couldn't resist that question, could you?"

She returned her grip. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. I am going to steal back those lips that were taken away from me." Pyrrha narrowed her eyes and brought her face close. The tips of their noses made contact with one another. He can taste her breath. It had the scent of the honey filled pancakes that Nora made earlier for dinner. Their lips overlapped. He tasted her lips as they both bathed into the pleasure. The couple broke the kiss. Pyrrha never left him. She licked the saliva that they shared on her lips before retreating her tongue into her mouth.

"The sweet feeling of my Jaune is back. I finally got back those lips of mine."

Jaune couldn't any longer contest the nature of his budding erection. He should condemn the actions of Pyrrha. He wished there should have been another way, but that was his Pyrrha. Even as they have known each other, she would defend his honor and the honor of their team.

He wouldn't trade Pyrrha for the world.

"I want more of you, Jaune." Pyrrha slowly unbuttoned her shirt, allowing Jaune access to see her golden-laced bra. "You belong to me and only me."

"Pyrrha."

"Yes, dear."

"Stop talking." Jaune turned her over where he could be on top. He buried his face in her neck where he trailed his tongue from the neck to her chin. Pyrrha clung her arms around his neck, moaning and urging Jaune to do more. Their lips overlapped once more as Pyrrha pulled Jaune's shirt off, exposing his body.

The sound of Pyrrha's cell phone interrupted the call. Jaune paused as Pyrrha got off of him. Pyrrha would normally ignore phone calls in the evening. However, this distinguishable ringtone was coming from her mother. She answered the call on the third ring.

_Hello? Hey, Mom, what's up?_

_Mom, there is nothing to worry about. It is one little scuffle…._

_ABC News? Wait a minute? Calm down, Mom. It was featured on NHK Tokyo?_

_Mom, it was a little scuffle. Nothing serious._

_Diane Sawyer is interviewing Barbara and she is going to have an hour interview on 20/20? Damn, I couldn't even get local news._

_Mom, don't panic, don't panic. Stop crying. It wasn't a big deal._

_Mom, she was making a move on Jaune._

_Ok, ok. I know I don't want to go to jail again._

_I know I don't want to face expulsion. Hey, that last girl had it coming. She pecked Jaune on the cheek from that last competition we had._

_Alright, Mom. Alright, Mom. What do you want me to do about it?_

_You are planning a visit? In a few days? Mom, Mom, please, please…_

_Hello, hello! Damn!_

"Is everything alright," asked Jaune with a hint of concern in his voice.

Pyrrha walked out of his bedroom to retreat to her room. In her possession were her backpack, her weapon, and a tall stuffed rabbit she delightfully nicknamed The Happiness Bunny. "I am going to spar a few rounds tonight." She turned to him. "Don't look for me this evening. Love you." She slammed the door and left Jaune alone.

Two thoughts remained in his mind.  _What am I going to do with this erection, and who in the hell was filming the video of her fight?_

_**Meanwhile at the library….** _

Lie Ren closed his laptop as he was finished with his studies for the day. The only thing left on his tired mind was to read his latest novel,  _Penance,_ by Kanae Minato. As he rested his body on his bed, Nora entered the study room. In her hand was her video camera.

"'Sup, Lie Ren," she asked energetically as she sat beside him.

"Just completing my studies," answered Lie Ren while placing his laptop in his backpack.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your video camera," she said. "I knew WorldStar was going to be the place to see this action."

"No problem," he said while opening the page of this book. "I still don't see the reason why you filmed it."

She patted Lie Ren on his head. "Precious, Lie Ren. It's called documentation." She put the camera on the table. "I am playing the role being passive as these girls are going crazy over him."

"I thought it was only Team BLAK and Pyrrha," he said.

"It  _was_ only Team BLAK and Pyrrha," said Nora. She took a breath before returning her sights on Lie Ren. She pulled out a vial that contained purple liquid. "I call this the Arc Syndrome."

"The Arc Syndrome?"

"Well, this is actually some aphrodisiac that I came up with while tripping on bath salts," she said energetically again before maintaining her composure. "This concoction is very potent. Even a tiny drop on a horse can break it out of estrus."

"What's your plan?"

She giggled. "Simple. Just watch the wave." She crossed her legs while looking to the door. "Jaune produces strong pheromones. That alone is enough to entrance any woman. All I did was added his sweat and put it in the concoction, or Arc Syndrome, and you see the results." She coughed. "It was necessary for Pyrrha for her feelings are natural." She bumped Lie Ren's shoulder. "You see the results of what she did to Team BLAK. She fucked them up!"

She jumped off the table. "Seeing how just one small dose could influence Team BLAK, imagine what is going to occur next."

"And what reason do you have for this," asked Lie Ren.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Can a girl play both hero/anti-hero? I care about Pyrrha and Jaune. However, isn't it fun to see the others go crazy when they began chasing Jaune? If this experiment works, then I will be making me some serious coin." She kissed her vial. "However, it is still on a trial basis."

He closed his book, knowing he wasn't going to get anything finished with Nora in the room. "So, because I am a witness and an accessory to this, what's next?"

"Glad you ask, my lovely best friend," she said while playing with his hair. "I still have to work on the kinks. The effects wear off, but it keeps a lasting impression on those who want Jaune."

"So, they won't get as aroused?"

"Correct."

"So, what will happen when Jaune is around them?"

"Still working on the kinks about that. Oum, Ren. I am an amateur scientist. I can't get everything at once."

Lie Ren smirked. "Fetching, Nora. So, who is on the tab as the next person of interest."

"Can't say. It is up to the author or someone making a comment to throw an opinion," answered Nora.

"Guess we will find out in the next chapter," said Lie Ren. He turned to Nora. "Feel like fooling around?"

"You know I am saving myself for Jaune."

"My fault."

Nora tilted his head and kissed him on the lips. "I said saving myself for my maiden. I never said about her cousin next door."

_**Do I see our antagonist or at least, an instigator to this? And she has a sidekick, too? What misadventures are going to occur next? Find out soon.** _

_**This concludes another random ARKOS moment. Until next time.** _

_**To be continued….** _


	4. A Random Friday Moment With Jaune

_**Ladies and gentleman, here is a random Friday moment with Jaune...** _

**_As a reminder, this story is a comedy and shouldn't be taken seriously. I would like to apologize in advance to those who were offended on any terms used inappropriately. It wasn't my intention to promote for I support all creeds. As a reminder, this is a work of fiction and I don't condone and/or endorse the events portrayed in this story. Take care!_ **

The cafeteria was where Jaune could be found. Lunch was on his mind as well as the crack chicken noodle soup that he was happily ready to partake. For assurance, mostly because how the cafeteria server gave him bedroom eyes, he scraped a tiny bit into a test tube in case of foreign chemical traces.

Lie Ren joined him the moment Jaune was analyzing his food. "Seeing if your food isn't laced with  _addictive_ substances." Lie Ren prepared his own lunch. A simple orange chicken salad with raspberry vinegarette dressing and mandarin oranges. He ripped apart the chopsticks in preparation for his lunch.

"Like yeah," retorted Jaune. "Remember the last time I was laced with a roofie from them." Pyrrha found Jaune in a chicken coop chanting songs from  _Top Gun._ He was covered in feathers among white, sticky milky-like substances. She nursed him back to health and demanded an explanation. Since he didn't know who did it, she went to social media on a tirade. Currently, Pyrrha's "Warning Shots" videos were considered one of the best videos in Vale and other parts of the country. As of now, many aren't ready to challenge her.

He was happy that she didn't coerce into sex that time. She gets horny when she is frustrated, especially when others threaten to take her man.

He didn't want to look. A few feet away, a couple of cafeteria "damsels" were waving their hands and blowing kisses at the blonde. He cringed at the thought of being with them. "It's like having hot garbage sex with Lunch Lady Belinda from  _Most Popular Girls in School._ "

Lie Ren pushed his bowl away. "Dude, you have definitely won today's game. I am no longer hungry."

Jaune took a sip of his oolong tea. "Sorry, dude. If it makes you feel better, I made some oolong tea. Care to partake?"

Lie Ren reached for a textbook to study for the time being. He thanked Jaune as he poured himself a cup into his glass. He paused from talking, allowing the drink to savor his throat and to remove the vile he picked up from imagining having hot, garbage sex with Lunch Lady Belinda. He cringed again. He, instead, just took the entire drink from Jaune. "Reparations," the brunet told him.

"Que sera sera," he grabbed his backpack and grabbed another bottle. "That was why I made another cup. Let the boys be boys, SLAM!"

" _Workaholics?_ " Lie Ren enjoyed Jaune's lackluster humor.

"Watch Season 2 last night with Pyrrha after we had sex."

Lie Ren took another sip. "I know." He opened his book. "Last night, you and Pyrrha acted like two monkies fighting for the same banana." He stopped before looking at Jaune. "Actually, what in the hell happened with you two the other night? I was half asleep mastur...mastering the concepts of the material for Goodwitch class and I heard Nora yelling."

Jaune nervously scratched under his chin. "Let me explain that."

* * *

_**Insert flashback sequence….** _

Jaune suggested to Pyrrha that they needed a break.

{This is the Beacon Academy Emergency Broadcasting Center. THIS IS NOT A TEST!}

_{We interrupt this program to give you the Words of Wisdom with Jaune Arc with your host Jaune Arc.}_

_**Good evening, ladies and gentleman, dogs, cats, pigs, future Himiko Togas and Yuno Gasais. Whoever the hell Astolfo is. Welcome to the Words of Wisdom. A moment where we break down certain words for certain people.** _

_**Hi, I am Jaune Arc and welcome to the show. Tonight's subject is my lovely girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos.** _

_**The word of the day is break. In the Webster Dictionary, a break is defined as separate or cause to separate into pieces as a result of a blow, shock, or strain. Another definition is to interrupt (a continuity, sequence, or course).** _

_**You would think that this shouldn't be a problem. Right? Wrong! Unless you are my lovely Pyrrha, then you don't know how that word is used in our space.** _

_**Now, my loving girlfriend is very sensitive hearing the word break. Let me give you an example. Shall we resume our current story?** _

Jaune suggested to Pyrrha that they needed a break. Pyrrha's face dropped when those words escaped from his lips. Upon hearing those words, tears begin to fall from her eyes. The room was filled with wails from her. She slammed the pillow, tossing it to the ground. She grabbed the sheets and torn them. Jaune immediately jumped from the bed. The wails continued as she put herself in a fetal position.

Jaune took deep breaths. He knew he made the mistake of using the b-word in their household. "Pyrrha, is everything alright, sweetheart?" She continued to sniffle, burying her face into a pillow. Jaune edged closer to his beloved, wanting to console her and assure her that he meant nothing by it. "Baby, are you okay…" Her finger laced around his arm like handcuffs or when a snake wraps their prey. Her lovely eyes faded away. If Jaune could describe it, he thought he saw fire blaring from her.

"Who is she," she roared tremendously. "Who is the evil, sickening, wretched, ratchet ass skank who is making my man say, "we need to take a break?" She grunted hard. Her nose snoot with fierce. As if an angry gorilla was on the way of making an attack. Jaune tried to get loose, but her grip was strong. She immediately pulled Jaune into the bed. "Who is she, Jauney? Is that Barbara skank again? I thought my ass whooping was enough for that bitch. That bitch wants to die, does she? It's not to late."

Jaune grabbed her face, rubbing it with his fingers. Hopefully, his softness would calm her down. It tended to trigger her calmness. "No, babe. No one is cheating on you. I was saying could we take a break from sex."

The fire went away. She released her grip. Her eyes returned to her color. She pulled back and crossed her legs. "A break from sex."

"Yeah," said Jaune while scratching his leg. "You do realize we are naked, right?"

Pyrrha stopped to observe the scene. She realized that she was indeed naked. She looked at the condoms, maple syrup, bananas, and a blowtorch on the nightstand.  _Swingout Sisters_ was playing in the background on the television. Jaune had a worried look, in return made Pyrrha feel guilty. "Oh, hell, I did it again." She scoffed at herself before reaching her hands out to her man. "I am so, so sorry. Mama Bear didn't know what was happening." She buried her face into his bosom, covering her shame. "I am sorry, Jaune, baby. When you said that word, I thought…"

He enticed her to be quiet. He brushed his fingers through her hair before kissing her forehead. Slight tender kisses made Pyrrha appreciative of her man, but at the same was taking him entirely for granted. This wasn't her first time displaying fits of rage and frustration whenever he used that word. "Hush, baby. It was my fault for not being concrete. Forgive me, love."

She looked at him, kissing him on the neck. "I feel like a real jackass. That's what you've meant."

"It's okay, baby. I will try to explain deeper next time okay?" Jaune wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now, smile for me."

She followed his orders. He pecked her on the lips. "That's my Pyrrha."

He turned away while blushing. "Yeah, yeah. Promise me you won't put yourself in that position again."

She trailed her fingers down his neck. "Promise me that you won't put yourself in that position again."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Stick a dirty needle in my eye."

He wrapped his arms around her back. "An Arc never backs down on his word."

"That's my sweetheart." Their eyes met each other. Pyrrha peered closer where they were nose apart from each other. "I love you, Jaune."

"I love you, too, baby."

"Yeah, and I would love if you two would shut the hell up and let people sleep." The couple faced the hallway when they saw Nora standing there. She was wearing a face mask and sporting a sweatsuit. "It's three in the morning. Mostly normal people are trying to sleep. Damn!"

Pyrrha giggled, bowing at her redhead roommate. "Sorry, Nora, forgive me. It's my fault."

"Damn right it is your fault," interjected Nora. "Now, I got to start over again on this herbal face mask." She stamped her feet. "And turn off the damn porn, will you. Nobody wants to hear that mess. Cartoon people having sex. Y'all are some nasty bastards, I swear." She continued grunting until she returned to her room.

One thing was for certain. Never disturb an exhausted Nora when she has been up for a few days. Jaune lied back down and got himself into the covers. He patted the other side. "Nora's right, we need to get some sleep anyway."

Pyrrha climbed into the covers. She rested her body on Jaune's chest. "We still have a couple of hours before class and I am not really sleepy." Jaune flashed his eyes. He climbed out of bed to reach for the drawer. Pyrrha whistled when seeing his ass. "Shake that ass, boy. Show me whatcha got." Once she finished catcalling, Jaune pulled out a DVD.

"Since we can't watch our hentai, why not watch  _Workaholics_?"

"Yes!" The redhead clapped excitedly. "If we have…" Her eyes were wide as saucers when she saw Jaune had a small baggie of rapier-laced marijuana and rolling papers. She whistled in delight. "Marry me, marry me, marry me."

Jaune put his finger to his lip, enticing silence. "Easy  _Sandra and Woo_ , don't need Mama Bear pulling a  _Sanford and Son._ "

Pyrrha snapped her fingers and swaying her head. "Dynomite!"

Jaune put on the DVD then returned to bed. The rest of time was spending it with his woman getting stoned and watching stoners.

_**Flashback sequence completed.** _

* * *

"So, you see Lie Ren. One must be careful when using the word break." Jaune felt as if he finished a presentation. He took a bite of his now lukewarm soup while Lie Ren looked puzzled.

"Wow." Lie Ren closed his textbook. "Firstly, I want to say am I receiving secondhand smoke because why did I see your flashback?" Lie Ren paused and eyed the oolong tea. He then decided to push that aside, afraid that there weren't just tea herbs inside of the beverage. "Secondly, who were you talking to. You don't have a television show. You don't even have a driver's license. Thirdly, you highly exaggerated Nora's style of dress. Then, all of these product placements. Who are you trying to reach? Also, 'dynomite' and  _Sanford and Son_? I hope to Oum you were cross-referencing because if not, I will find this kind of racist. And that is coming from a person who is Chinese,"

Jaune patted Lie Ren on his back. "Chill, chill, brother, it's all good." He raised his fist. "Power to the people."

Lie Ren raised his eyebrow. "I am going to just pretend that you are playing with me." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Look, we have Goodwitch's class coming up. She sent me a text saying that we are going to meet outside."

Jaune was finishing the last of his oolong tea. "Outside class again today?"

Lie Ren nodded as he put up his lunch. "More Grimm practice."

Lie Ren got up first. Jaune followed behind him as they were leaving the cafeteria table. When they were heading for the exit, Jaune was humming the theme song to  _Sanford and Son_.

They were early. They waited at the entrance of the woods for Goodwitch. Jaune rested on the ground as Lie Ren leaned against the tree as he prepared to retrieve another book.

Jaune inhaled the fresh air. It was nice to have a break for a change. It was nice to think of the word without having his borderline yandere girlfriend here. Pyrrha had to return home for a brief trip. She told him that she wouldn't be gone too long. He remembered exchanging Eskimo kisses before she departed.  _Whenever you have a doubt in your mind, this key is a symbol of our love...and to make sure no other whores want to taste you._

He tried not to think of the obstruction in his pants. She had recently purchased it off of the internet after the Team BLAK incident. She wanted to be certain that a certain blonde wouldn't lead himself into temptation.

Lie Ren got his attention. "Dude, something is off." Jaune noticed that the area got immediately quiet. No creature was stirring. Students were nowhere to be scene.

A sound of a violin dwindled into the air.

"You hear that?" Lie Ren crossed his arms, rubbing himself on the tense environment. Whenever he or Jaune heard the sound of the violin, danger was approaching.

"It's deep, real deep," said Jaune. "Like a  _Jaws_ feel."

The violin made another note.

"More like a  _Friday_ scene with Deebo kind of vibe," said Lie Ren. He patted Jaune on his chest. He was eyeing something from the distance. He saw a group of individuals approaching.

The violin made a sharp, quicker note.

"Dude, that is the Deebo Note," said Jaune panickedly. The Deebo Note was a sound alert when a certain danger was approaching their way. Danger that led to certain demises of the teenage kind. Strong, deep notes of the violin play into the air. They were unsure who was responsible. One thing was for certain, Lie Ren and Jaune knew what was upon them. Cardin Winchester and his team CRDL were approaching.

"Shit, Lie Ren, they are coming," said Jaune as he reached into his pocket to gather anything of value. He turned to Lie Ren. "Give me your stuff."

Lie Ren quickly removed anything of value out of his pockets and gave it to Jaune. "Damn! Cardin's known for robbing a huntsman. That's all he does."

Jaune reached for his backpack and retrieved all of the items into there. He asked Lie Ren to cover him as he put deep within the bushes. Jaune got up and situated himself beside his friend.

Both friends stood side by side as Cardin was upon them. Sky positioned himself in front of Lie Ren. Dove and Russel positioned themselves in front of Jaune. A diamond-like position, enabling the members of team JNPR to escape.

Cardin had a Cheshire Cat grin. His burnt orange hair blew into the wind. Silence in the atmosphere. Lie Ren and Jaune didn't flinch. Each scanned the members. They kept their guard, ready when it was necessary to attack.

Cardin turned to each of his members, urging them to ease themselves. Cardin walked a few inches to the pair. "Afternoon, gentleman." He turned to Lie Ren. "Lie Ren?"

"Nothing much," replied the brunet.

"Any good books you can have me lend?" Cardin played it cool hand Luke. The pair knew that Cardin loved speaking in codes. It didn't take a genius to know that good books mean anything he can take. And since Lie Ren was an avid reader and those things were of value. Of course, he would use Ren's favorite thing as a metaphor.

"No new release dates as of yet," replied Lie Ren. He folded his arms, keeping his composure. Jaune didn't flinch. His eyes were on Sky.

Cardin snapped his fingers. Sky and Russel approached the JNPR members. Sky patted Jaune down, searching for anything in his pockets. Lie Ren raised his eyebrows in shock while Russel was doing the same. Cardin displayed a smirk as if he would find something of value.

"He's clean," said Sky.

"Same as him," answered Russel.

Cardin came forward. He cracked his knuckles as he decided to do a second-take on them. After inspecting them, he pulled Lie Ren's collar. His face contorted, a bit stunned that he couldn't find anything to take from the gentlemen. "Don't lie," replied the CRDL leader.

Lie Ren shrugged his shoulders. "I told you. I don't have anything."

He turned to Jaune. "How about you, Arc?"

Jaune shrugged his shoulders as well. "Asking the wrong guy today. I am broke as a joke."

Cardin folded his arms. "You two losers are alleged huntsmen-to-be and you guys are broke. Don't expect anything more from a farmer peasant and a parentless bastard."

The response was met with snickering and laughter from the remaining team members.

"Gentlemen, glad that you guys are early today." The men turned as they saw Professor Goodwitch coming out of the woods. She was carrying her notebook around her chest. "Glad to see that you boys are early today. I wish my other students could show initiative."

Cardin let out a nervous laughter before blushing. "Yes, ma'am. You know have early we like to be in your class."

She let out a smile. She turned to Jaune. "How's Mr. Arc this afternoon." She winked at the blonde.

"Good. Peachy," replied the blonde.

"Listen, I have to return to the classroom to get some things. You wouldn't mind waiting for me until I get back, would you?"

Sky spoke up. "No problem, Professor. We will be here."

"Great!" She bowed before the group and made her way. Before she departed, her eyes contacted Jaune's. For a split second, she licked her lips and blew a kiss. He swallowed a lump in his throat. It was interrupted when Cardin slapped his cheek.

"Arc," shouted Cardin. "Goodwitch may have something valuable left in the woods. Go fetch it for m, boy."

"I am not doing anything, Cardin," interjected Jaune. "I just got off of academic probation."

The response was met when Sky and Russel pushed him to the ground. Lie Ren tried to intervene, but Dove grabbed his hips, hindering him. Cardin pulled out his mace. He aimed it at Jaune's temple. "One must remember his place if he wants to live, boy."

"And one must remember to brush one's teeth if you are going to talk to me,  _bitch_. For you and your breath are in a bad mood."

Cardin's face turned from frustration into a smile. "I can't get mad at that, Arc." He told Sky and Russel to move away from Jaune. Cardin reached for Jaune's hand to get up. "Let go of Lie Ren, Dove." Dove released Lie Ren. Lie Ren dusted himself off. "Grabbing my hips and rubbing my ridges. I always knew you were sweet, Dove."

"Tell you what. Because I am in a good mood, I am asking you to go and get anything valuable of Goodwitch's."

"If I refuse and say no," asked Jaune.

Cardin clicked his tongue. He reached into his pocket and displayed his phone. Inside was a video of Jaune's admission to cheating his way into the Academy.

"Bullshit," scoffed Jaune.

"Now, I don't you have a choice, boy," said Cardin. "Either you get what's of Goodwitch and you don't get your ass kicked OR I can give this to Ozpin and still kick your ass. Make a choice!"

A brief moment of silence as Jaune stared into the smiling Cardin. Lie Ren kept his guard, but nodded when he knew Jaune didn't have much of a choice. He nodded at Lie Ren. "One item and that's it."

"Not asking for much, Arc. Just something."

"Fine. Let's go, Lie Ren."

As the duo prepared to head into the woods, the members were making kissing noises at the pair. "Don't make time to make out boys. I know how queery Lie Ren can look, Jaune," said Cardin.

"Yeah. Try not to grab his supple, fat ass," replied Dove teasingly.

The group remained laughing as the duo ventured into the woods.

The river was a ribbon of living turquoise, boldly flowing amid the green of the forest. No matter the chatter of the trees it was steady, welcoming, refreshing. On quiet days it can be heard to whisper its wisdom, on stormy days it is lost to all but those who listen closely. The river always talked, always spoke the wisdom of the water to anyone who treasured its musical words. Even on the rainiest of days it can heard beneath the splashes, a sacred melody, always moving, always present.

Jaune knew that Goodwitch loved conducting classes deep into the woods. With their weapons left in their backpacks, their only resources of defense was their fist.

"Dude, I think Dove has the hots for you," said Jaune.

"Nah," interjected Lie Ren. "Then that would make him 'queer.'"

"No, it's only 'queer' if the person is taking it."

"Seriously, dude. They are severly closeted people." Lie Ren scratched the back of his head. "I dislike it when anybody displays that kind of prejudice. That makes me sick."

"Yeah, I agree," retorted Jaune. "Still if only I could've kicked his ass, man. He didn't have to be such a bitch."

Lie Ren paused for a moment. "Like the time when Cardin attacked Neptune."

Jaune stopped. This information was brand new to him. "When did this happened?"

"Okay, let me explain."

* * *

_**Insert flashback sequence….** _

The Stubbed Toe parking lot was where Lie Ren could be found. It was a Saturday night and he wanted to take a break from his studies. What he never told his friends was that from time to time, the brunet enjoyed a bit of gambling. Tonight's event was a dice game. He was playing in the third round. Many regulars of the bar was there to play. It was he, Sun Wukong, Melanie Malachite, Jaune Arc's sister Junko Arc, Roman Torchwick, Neo, Emerald Sustrai, and Cardin Winchester.

Junko had the upper hand. She finished the round with double sixes. She snapped her fingers in excitement that she had won the game. Not only that, she had earn herself some money.

"That is what I am talking about," she said excitedly. She turned to Cardin. "I won, bitch, give me my money."

Cardin balled his fist and furrowed his eyes to the young teen. "You what?"

"I lost." Junko defeatedly gave her funds to Cardin.

Cardin grabbed the dice from the ground, taking the money and putting it into his pocket. He gave to Lie Ren. "Roll the dice," he commanded.

"Hey, Cardin."

_**Flashback sequence interrupted…** _

"Wait a minute," said Jaune while raising his eyebrow. "What was Junko doing there in the first place? Why didn't you tell me this? She's freaking ten." He murmured under his breath.  _Oh, she's going to get it when I come home._

Lie Ren frowned at the blonde. "Hey, don't interrupt. Let me finish."

_**Insert flashback sequence again….** _

"Hey, Cardin."

Cardin never liked when people outside of his gambling circle interrupted his session. He turned to the source of the person in question.

A few feet away was Neptune Vasilias. From Ren's position, he looked like a child. He was nervous, kept looking over each shoulder. He wasn't alone. His girlfriend, Weiss Schnee, was sitting inside of his car. Despite being nervous, Neptune tried to keep his cool. However, Lie Ren knew that he didn't want to be on that side of the parking lot.

Cardin got up and walked toward Neptune's direction. Neptune nervously kept turning around. Lie Ren knew and could tell that the prep didn't want to be there. He kept looking over his shoulder.

Cardin was face to face with Neptune. "Evening, Vasilias. How can I help you?" It wasn't uninviting, but it wasn't welcoming either. Neptune kept his eyes on Cardin. He finally spoke.

"Weiss has been tripping about my getting my gun back. You know I wouldn't trip." He produced a smile. It was a nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless. Meanwhile, the others were crouching and staring at the scene. Neo used sign language to tell the others that she bet money that there would be a fight. The others looked at each other for a moment. Neo put in $75 for Cardin. Sun put in $20 for Cardin. Melanie put in $15 for Cardin. Junko put in $50 for Cardin. Roman put in $100 for Cardin. Emerald put in $35 and a set of her earrings for Cardin. Lie Ren put in $10 for Cardin.

"What gun," questioned Cardin.

"My weapon, the gun that turns into a trident? I lend it to you a couple of weeks ago," answered Neptune.

Cardin snapped his fingers. "Oh!  _That_ gun!" He released a smile. "I didn't know you wanted it back, Nep. I got it inside of the bar for safekeeping. Come walk inside with me to get it." Cardin led the way for Neptune as they walked toward the bar.

"It can be both of ours," said Neptune. "You can come and use it whenever you need it."

"Cool, Vasilias."

The set of eyes watched Cardin and Neptune walked toward the bar. Not a moment later, Cardin turned around and used a left hook to Neptune. The group went into a roar as Neptune didn't see that uppercut coming. He flew into the air, landing on his back.

Cardin barked loudly to the injured Neptune. "That's my gun, punk."

The group laughed loudly as they saw the scene. So much so, Junko ran to the injured Neptune, standing over him. She released a smile to him. "You got knocked...the fuck out."

Cardin stood there, unrelented and unmoved of his actions. Weiss stepped out of the car to get Neptune. Cardin saw Weiss. "You want some of this, too, bitch?!"

Weiss didn't respond. She grabbed Neptune and helped him inside of the car. The group continued laughing as the car strolled away. Lie Ren felt guilty. Not only did he watch a guy he knew was attacked. He didn't do anything about it. Also, he knew that he would be getting some of the earnings from the bet.

* * *

_**Flashback sequence ended….** _

Jaune crossed his arms. He was still digesting the story that Lie Ren was telling him. They decided to take a break.

"Damn, Lie Ren," said Jaune. "I didn't think Cardin was that cold-hearted."

"Yes, he is. We didn't even get the money we made from that bet. Cardin pocketed it."

"Not exactly what I was leading at. Either way, let's finish this so I can move on with my life."

"I reckon if we split up, we can find where Goodwitch left her stuff."

"Alright," answered Jaune. Jaune grabbed a tree branch and stuck it on the ground. "This is where we will meet. Call me on my...damn, I forget he hid our phones, too."

"Judging by the sun's direction, let's meet back when the shadow tilts southeast."

Jaune and Lie Ren bumped fist as the split into different directions. Meanwhile, there was a certain nymph in the forest who was watching the pair.

* * *

_My knight in shining armor is going along in the woods. I've watched him since he and Lie Ren had lunch in the cafeteria earlier. Good thing he was too distracted from watching me. Even thought I would have loved my adorably dorky puppy Vomit Boy watching me. It would have made me oh so happy. I won't fret. I refuse to fret. Knowing this only intensifies the challenge even more._

_Oh, Jaune, this chase, this dance you play entangles my spirit. Thirsting for your sweet loving taste. It makes my womanhood tremble._

_The nerve of that Cardin bastard. Messing with my love. He better thank Oum that he alluded him to be alone in these woods. They don't know it yet, but I am the one that made Goodwitch go away. Jaune won't find any weapons in these woods. However, he is going to find a special gem. Golden and ablaze with tender, love, and care. Oh, Jaune, you don't know how much loving we are going to have when I capture you._

_Thank Oum that Pyrrha isn't here. And the bitch thinks she has her grips on my man because she caged him. If she only knew that I, too, have the key to unlock his son from his metal prison._

_Oh, my! I need you, I want you. You entangle me, Jaune. Why am I talking this long? Here is my chance to get him while I still can._

_Ready or not, Jaune. Here I come and you can't hide. I will find you and make you want me, Jaune._

Yang Xiao Long prepared for this day. Instead of inserting her Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets with live ammunition, she did something else for this day. One set of her gauntlets included sedative-filled darts if her blinde prince attempted to escape. The other set of gauntlets was filled with arrows to trap her blonde prince. The former was used as a precaution. She knew her blonde puppy would play hard to get.

When seeing her distraction, Lie Ren was far enough from Jaune, she jumped from the branch and landed onto the ground. She remained viligant, knowing certain interferences such as Grimm, Beowulf, the author, or the return of Lie Ren would make her deviate. She made sure she kept distance from her loving prince. Oh, the blonde wanted to give her blonde some sweet, sweet puppy love. She calmed herself down, returning to her composure. "Good things come to those who wait," she told herself as she kept herself hidden.

Jaune's cage was irritating him. Pyrrha securedly tighten it as a reminder of her love and her devotion to him. As much he tried scratching around it, it still didn't suffice. It was time for a restroom break anyway, the blonde thought. He hoped to find a twig to calm the itch in between the cage.

He found a suitable spot to alleviate himself. He unzipped his pants and allow his urine to be released. As he heard the urine hitting the tree, he still thought of the incident between Neptune and Cardin. For starters, he didn't know he and Weiss were in a relationship. He often thought of the Ice Queen as dateless as for no man or woman suited her. Another thought ran to his troubled mind on when he was going to do when he saw Junko. More than just strong words was going to get through her. He zipped his pants. He looked to the sun. He still have a few minutes before his meeting Lie Ren. He needed to find those weapons quickly.

_Three, two, one….GO!_

Waves of arrow came out of the distance. Jaune didn't have time to react. He was pushed against the tree. The arrow sticking his shirt, his pants, any place that was loose. He was stuck to the tree. He saw the arrows. He tried to get them off, but they were heavily indented.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_You're my darling, yes you are._

_Soon you want to marry me._

_Or, I'll hang you from the highest tree._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_You're my darling, yes you are._

Jaune was frozen in fear when he saw the blonde damsel appeared out of the bushes. She played the role of innocent, blushing and holding her flushed, reddened cheeks. If Jaune didn't know any better, he thought he saw heart-shaped pupils coming from her eyes.

She giggled. "Hello, my darling. How's it hanging?" Yang whistled as she commended herself on a job well done for capturing her prey. "I must say, my sweet adorable puppy. You are pulling my heartstrings at this moment in time."

This isn't like Yang, Jaune thought. Yet again, is it? The last few interactions with Yang recently have been in the most bit...odd. Preparing meals, Good Morning/Good Night text, sending bathroom pictures, and even sent him a pair of her panties. Jaune kept it to himself. He definitely didn't want to alert the love of his life. He thought that Yang was being a prankster. For everytime he brought to her attention, she always relayed it as a joke.

Not this time.

"Yang? Is this some kind of game?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, my prince. Why would I play games? Do you see me playing any sports right now?"

Yang began taking off her clothes. She undone her shirt, showing her lacey purple bra. She did it slowly, wanting Jaune to sink in the moment of being with a woman and not some kind of small-minded witch like Pyrrha.

"Have you been consuming rapier jam, Yang? If you have, I can help you."

Yang didn't answer. She unzipped her pants, pulling them down and showing her slender legs. Her panties matched her bra. She hummed each time as she moved her clothes aside. She removed the gautlant with the arrows, save for the one with a sedative for it was located on her robotic arm.

"Yes you can help me," she told Jaune alluringly. She walked forward towards him. "You can help me sate this appetite of mine." She stroked his cheeks. He tried looking away, but knowing her breasts were pressed toward on his chest didn't make it help. Even his erection was combating, applying pressure in its cage.

"Yang, listen to me. You are not yourself."

She put her finger to his lip, enticing help. "Silence!" She eyed his zipper. She stuck out her tongue, spitting out a key. She grabbed the key and unzipped his pants. "I know that  _bitch_ got you on lockdown, but I got the master key." She pulled out his dick. Her mouth watered as she inhaled the musk. Her pussy became moist, she was becoming wet. She was excited that she was moments away from tasting her blonde's throbbing member.

Jaune tried straining, but he couldn't move.

"Relax, relax, my sweet puppy," she told Jaune. "Just enjoy this ride, baby. Just enjoy it." She retrieved the key, holding on to his dick as she opened the lock. She smiled when seeing it unlock. His dick was free as she removed the cage and tossing it away.

"Itadakimasu," the blonde damsel said as she took hold of his dick and parked it inside of her mouth. She didn't take any time as she licked his phallus. She bobbed up and down. She wanted to savor its flavor, give it a new scent to remove anything that was of Pyrrha.

He tried resisting. Her mouth felt like a vacuum. It was beyond measure in contrast to Pyrrha. He felt like he could cum at any moment. So much so, his dick became harder.

Yang placed her free hand into her panties. The fresh musk released into her nose, turning her on as her hand was collecting her grool while tilling her honey pot. She closed her eyes as she tried getting Jaune off and getting herself off.

She used her tongue to flicker his peehole, which caused his body to push toward her. She hummed in delight for it was working. She removed  _her_  dick from her mouth. She told herself that this dick was now the property of Yang Xiao Long.

"As much as I want to ingest your sweet milk," she told Jaune as she grip his shaft. "There is another place that hasn't gotten a taste." She patted his balls. "And I don't want my other mouth to be neglected." She giggled loudly. "I mean, especially when she has yet to partake anything yet."

"Yang," he spoke fearfully. "Think for a second."

She turned around, pulling down her panties. Jaune smelled her womanly musk infiltrating his nostrils. It was different. A bit pleasant, definitely different from Pyrrha. "Please, Yang. You know I have a girlfriend."

She spread her smile. "And tada! Your girlfriend is me." She bend over, pressing her ass on his dick. She allowed his dick to rub against her valley before allowing it to come inside.

"Yang, please," he begged the damsel.

"Nope!" She winked as she braced herself for her pussy began its maiden voyage. She winced as she felt his dick break through her hyman. She shuddered as she felt her maidenhood weeping for joy.

Her pussy was tight, thought Jaune. It was confirmed as he saw blood sliding down his dick. She was a virgin. Jaune took another's virginity. He begged Oum for forgiveness. Yang shouted with glee.

"You have made me into a woman. You have made me into a woman. My blonde prince made me into a woman." She was feeling like she was on Cloud Nine. She adjusted her cavern so she can get used to the feeling. She started thrusting so she can feel the sensation. "Hmm," she moaned tenderly. "There is no turning back, baby. I am looking ahead with you and I.  _ **You are my man now**_."

She leaned back as she gyrated her hips. Every stroke, Jaune felt the folds of her pussy entrapping his penis. It felt like a vacuum as he took sharp breaths, covering his moans. Yang laughed loudly as she began squeezing her nipples. She took strong strokes, but careful to not promote an orgasm. Although she had close to cumming, she wasn't ready to take in the seeds of Jaune; or at least not now.

Tell me how it feels," she asked him.

"It feels good. Like my dick is on fire," he responded. Without thinking, he grabbed her ass and pressed firmly on her cheeks. He felt wrong for doing this. He thought of Pyrrha, but at his defense, he didn't ask for it.

"Catching on quickly, aren't you," she said. "Now, I am going to step it up further. Your body needs to adapt to how I like it."

She quickly rocked his shaft, moaning loudly and uttered his name under her breath. She returned to the position where Jaune was. She stood up, pressing her back to Jaune. She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around him. Jaune absentmindedly grabbed her soft, luscious breasts, touching her erected nipples. He went from touching her breasts to gripping her supple, rippened ass.

"Catching on, my dear," she said. "That is right. Know my spots, know my taste because that is the only thing you are going to know for the rest of your days."

He didn't answer. It didn't matter to Yang. Her prize was in front of her. Even if he denies it, she was going to have him.

Yang began humming with her mouth, which gave the blonde huntsman-in-training shivers along with vibrations from his dick. He thrust upward, intensifying the moment as he was getting ready to come. Yang was waiting for this moment. She felt his dick protruding into her womb.

"There you go, Jaune, my blonde puppy. Enter the special spot of where I have you in control."

"Yang, I am there. I am gonna cum," he cried to her as he spurted his seed inside of her. His dick twitched, releasing every content into her womb. She welcomed each spurt with love, filling the warm confines of her womb. She kept her eyes on Jaune, making sure he was witnessing her expression as she was ebbing in the pleasure.

He was panting, but still looking at Yang's smiling face. She gave a slight, devilish smirk. She didn't leave right away. She wanted a few moments of filling his hot seed inside of her. "You were great, Jauney. I can never get away from this feeling. I won't ever let you get unfamiliar with my pussy. You're mine now, Jaune. You are my boyfriend."

"Did you know what you have done," questioned Jaune worriedly. "I have a girlfriend, Yang. I am serious with her. Plus, without a condom. What about the risk of pregnancy. We're still in school. We aren't ready to be parents!"

"Oh, Jauney, dear. So sweet. Thinking already of our future." She pulled herself off of him. A trail of semen dribbled down to her leg. "Don't worry, boyfriend. I am on the pill. I just wanted to know the feeling of your hot seed inside of me. To think I am grateful of skipping lunch." She rubbed her stomach. "'Cause I am stuffed." She came to him and removed the arrows. He dropped to the ground.

"Oh, Jaune," she called to him. "Even if Pyrrha is your 'girlfriend,' please believe she isn't the only bitch fighting for your love." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I am not ready to be a mother, yet. Considerate on how you were being concerned. You will make a great husband." She walked back to a bush. She pulled out a weapon to give to him. "Take this and give it to Cardin."

"Cardin," he interjected. "You don't…"

She interrupted him with another kiss. She wanted one more taste of her golden puppy. "Go on and leave before Cardin sends his goons out here. I am not in the mood to kill them. Not yet at least."

Jaune felt his ass being slapped by Yang as she was getting dressed. In his hand was a weapon similar to Cardin's mace. He didn't want to think of anything more. He already had a long day. All he wanted to do now was to go home and take a long shower. Maybe finish the rest of  _My Hero Academia_ and head to bed.

* * *

Jaune saw that Nora ordered take-out for the group when he returned. He didn't want to eat with them and decided to eat it after finishing his shower. After his shower, he grabbed his food and watched  _My Hero Academia_ on his laptop.

Not too long later, he was on the phone with Pyrrha, explaining his ordeal on why he hadn't returned her calls. She was upset with Cardin and promised herself that she would deal with him whenever she got the chance. She wanted an image of his caged penis, which he grabbed and snapped back afterward. She was pleased. After briefly catching up, she had to go. She blew him a kiss and hung up the phone.

He was getting ready to call it a night when he got a phone call. He saw that it was Professor Port. He groaned as he really didn't want to answer it. He reluctantly did.

"Good evening, Mr. Arc," answered his professor. "How's your evening?"

"Very eventful, sir," he replied. "How can I help you this evening?"

"I am glad that you have mentioned that," said Professor Port. "I've got a meeting at the Schnee Dust Company with the Schnee's. I was wondering if you can accompany me?"

"Listen, Professor. I am still a bit upset for setting me up with those other girls."

"I apologize, okay. It was a very poor judgement on my watch. If it makes you feel better, you won't be failing my class."

"Damn right you won't. So, what do you need me for, sir?"

"Look at it as delegation. You know that it has been about a year since Jacques stepped down and his wife has taken over. Honestly, I am quite frightened of the woman. I need you to help me delegate."

"Delegate for what?"

"Ozpin wants to start an internship program for students who might be interested in joining the company. If Mrs. Schnee hears you making a convincable argument, then funding and the relationship with them can be secured."

"What are you offering?"

"Aside from passing this class with high marks, I will give you $300."

"$500."

"$500?"

"Take it or leave it."

"$500 it is. Meet me tomorrow at my office. 12 o'clock. I will have an excuse for your teachers."

Professor Port hung up. Jaune charged his cell phone and prepared to go to sleep. As he shut his eyes, he decided to let today be one of those days that goes into "the box." The box was where any memories he didn't want to remember reside.

_This is going into the box...and it's gone._

* * *

Professor Port placed the phone down. He let out a sigh afterward.

"You have done well, Professor Port. Here's your present."

Professor Port ogled as he was handed a pair of used lacy panties. He rubbed it affectionately as he looked at the woman in question. "Do you think he is going to apply, Mrs. Schnee?"

The white-haired woman turned around in front of him. She reached for her flask and consumed her drink. "Peter, you must not know who I am. What Willow Schnee wants, Willow Schnee gets. You do your part to bring him to my office. If you do that, then Winter's panties are yours for the taking."

"Thank you, Mrs. Schnee."

She snapped her fingers. He went to his knees and crawled to Willow. She stuck out her shoe as he began licking them. "That's Mistress Schnee to you, you pig."

"Yes, mistress."

"Damn right. Remember that. Now be quiet as I am imagining Jaune being with me tomorrow."

_Jaune, I can't wait when you come into my office. You feel things you would know existed. You will keep for a day or so, but I am ready for you, my love. I will take real good care of you._

_**The author doesn't really don't what to say, but "damn, son." Jaune's harem is steadily picking up. Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter.** _

_**This concludes a random Friday moment with Jaune. Until next time, ladies and gentlemen.** _

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
